Eres Mía
by Anna Gabriela Tao Usui
Summary: El Shukaku ha elegido pareja, solo para él no acepta que nadie más ose tocarla, los celos aumentan a medida que los chicos vean a su mujer, porque a partir de hoy Sakura Eres Mía…
1. Prologo

**Tal vez quieran matarme con tantas historias que tengo sin terminar pero es que si no me saco está idea no podré terminar las demás.**

**ERES MÍA**

**Prólogo**

La chica saltaba de árbol en árbol, trataba de usar una mínima cantidad de Chakra pero la suficiente para mantener una cierta distancia entre ella y la persona que la seguía. Si tan solo fuera tomado el camino de costumbre y no andar de casamentera por ahí nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo.

Un estrepitoso gruñido se hizo escuchar, sabía quién era, sabía que venía por ella en cualquier momento sería su fin, pero no se daría por vencida tan fácil. Se apresuro sabía lo que era estar a su merced lo había experimentado años antes, no quería morir a las manos de ese chico. Sintió que solo jugaba con ella, no se esforzaba en absoluto, disfrutando cada minuto de lo que al parecer para él era una simple cacería, la veía como una presa, una sencilla presa que sin esfuerzos obtendría, el chico la estaba subestimando y eso le molestaba, aumento su ritmo aunque solo era un juego para él, ella no se rendiría no se la dejaría tan fácil.

Y pensar que minutos antes se hallaba tranquilamente hablando con Temari y ahora estaba escapando.

* * *

_-Deberías quedarte un rato más_ Insistió la rubia_

_Ambas se encontraban caminando por las calles de Suna._

_-Eh, el suelo preocupación Vine entregarte esta carta_

_-Pero está anocheciendo y te espera un largo camino_ Un leve sonrojo se apodero de ella al ver la carta en sus manos_

_-No te preocupes estaré bien_ Le sonrió encantadoramente comenzando a saltar lejos del lugar dejando a la rubia sola_

_-Temari no encuentro a Gaara_ Kankuro llego hacia ella preocupado_

_-¿Qué?_

_Su cuerpo se tensó al ver al Kazekage herido, a pesar de no haberlo visto por años lo había reconocido por la marca en su frente con la palabra "amor", sus pies comenzaron a caminar hacía el chico era su deber como ninja medico ayudarlo. El veneno no había viajado demasiado lejos con una sonrisa miro al chico ya estaba listo lo había ayudado ahora podía irse, accidentalmente el Kunai se cortó la palma de la mano lo cual sería el peor error de su vida._

_Miro a Gaara frente a ella de pie con grande capas de arena cubriéndolo, sus ojos se sorprendieron su cuerpo respondió instintivamente, todo lo que quería era alejarse de ese hombre lo más rápido posible._

* * *

Sus ojos amarillentos miraban a su presa alejarse de él, esa peli rosado tenía que ser suya solo suya lo supo desde que ese kunai la había cortado. Le parecía divertido el hecho de que ella usará su fuerza para alejarse de él, sonrió esa mujer era fuerte no se rendía tan fácil e iba a luchar hasta el final, eso le quedaba claro y era lo que más disfrutaba pero se estaba cansando ese juego así que comenzó a aumentar su velocidad debía terminar con esa persecución lo más rápido posible.

Su sonrisa se ensanchaba al estar más cerca de su mujer, el chico se abalanzó sobre ella. La chica lo miro impresionada no sabía cómo reaccionar fue inevitable el impacto, la peli rosa trato de llegar inútilmente a otra rama. Estaba cayendo y él estaba arriba de ella, así moriría aplastada por el Kazekage de la arena que la veía como su juguete.

Sus ojos se cerraron esperando el impacto, pero nada sucedió se sentía algo suave debajo de ella. Miro lentamente la arena había amortiguado su caída, sobre ella se encontraba el Shukaku mirándola de una manera demasiado zorruna para su gusto, no podía usar su fuerza para salir de esto ya que luego no tendría energía para huir solo lograría enojar más al peli rojo. Aunque si quería matarla ya lo fuera logrado, una duda apareció en su cabeza ¿Qué es lo que quería de ella? Buscaba algo más detrás de esa persecución… Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir algo húmedo sobre su cuello, sus jade ojos viajaron hasta el lugar donde pudo ver a él chico ¿La estaba lamiendo? No podía creer que Gaara se comportara de esa manera, quería alejarse pero se le hacía imposible.

-Etto… Kazekage-sama_ Su voz se encontraba un poco sorprendida

El chico la miro con esos ambarinos ojos que la hicieron callar enseguida, el Shukaku siguió con lo suyo. Sakura no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar es decir Sabaku no Gaara el Kazekage se encontraba arriba de ella lamiéndole el cuello eso no era algo que se veía todos los días.

El chico la miro a su merced era tiempo de hacerla suya y que nadie más osara ni siquiera mirarla. Comenzó a lamer la mejilla derecha de ella, su lengua paso rápidamente a la comisura de los labios de ella, la chica no podía dar crédito a lo que veía de un momento a otro se separó de ella más no se levantó en lo absoluto.

Sakura miraba al chico, no se había fijado en la posición que se encontraban hasta estos momentos, sus cuerpos se encontraban a escasos centímetros podía sentir la respiración del chico. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos aguamarinas, estaba volviendo a ser humano tal vez así recobraría la razón.

Sakura miro como el rostro del chico se aproximaba más al de ella poso sus labios sobres los rosados de ella, la estaba besando de una manera dulce y cariñosa, ese hombre le había robado un beso, el Shukaku no intervenía, bien sabía que Gaara era el que debía acostumbrarse a su nueva pareja. Hacía tiempo que el demonio de una cola estaba en buscando una pareja aunque al pelirrojo no le hacía gracia que algún día debía compartir su vida con alguna mujer pero era algo que lo elegía el Shukaku no él.

El pelirrojo la tomo de la cintura intensificando el beso. Sakura fue cerrando los ojos, sin poder evitarlo correspondió al contacto, era extraño para ella estar besándose con el Kazekage, no podía razonar de forma lógica lo que ocurría, una sonrisa salió de los labios del Shukaku al fin estaba aceptando que era de él solo de él y de nadie más, quería tomar el control y hacerla de una vez suya pero el pelirrojo se lo había prohibido después de especificar que "O se hacía a su manera o no tendría nunca una pareja" bufo molesto al recordar esa amenaza, un simple niño osaba amenazarlo así en cualquier otro momento no lo fuera aceptado pero ahora no podía ponerse con eso sabía bien que el chico era capaz de cumplir esa absurda amenaza. El Tanuki no quería que su pareja se alejara de él, así que por ahora debía esperar.

Al separarse la peli rosado miro al chico sobre ella que la miraba de forma encantadora, ya había vuelto a ser humano por completo pero aún no se separaba ni un centímetro de ella.

-Etto… Kazekage-sama_ Sakura hablo un poco nerviosa_ Que fue todo eso

-No puedes llamarme así_ Se sentó en la arena ofreciéndole una mano

-Eh_ Lo miro confundida, para luego tomar la mano sentándose_ ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Cómo debo llamarlo?

-Por mi nombre_ Le aparto un mechón que caía ligeramente en la frente de ella_ Deberíamos buscar donde pasar la noche

Sakura miro el cielo oscuro toda esa persecución le había llevado toda la tarde, esperen acaso dijo que ¿deberían? ¿En plural? No podía permitir que él viniera con ella, es decir no tenía una aldea esperándolo.

-No_ La chica se paró_ Usted tiene a Suna esperándolo

-No te preocupes Temari se hará cargo mientras estoy fuera_ El chico se paró junto a ella comenzando a camina_ Vamos te llevaré a un lugar para que descanses

Sakura miro confundida el que antes la estaba persiguiendo sin motivos alguno, él que le había agotado todo su Chakra, él que había atentado contra su vida cuando solo tenía 13 años, él que la había lamido y besado sin su consentimiento aunque no se podía quejar de beso porque lo había disfrutado aunque no lo admitiera, bueno el punto era que ahora él le pedía que lo siguiera sin chistar. Con quien creía que trataba estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que ella iba a ir como manso corderito detrás de él, el chico volteo.

-Quieres que te lleve cargada_ La miro de reojo

Sakura lo miro enojada comenzando a caminar de brazos cruzados, ese hombre la hacía perder la calma en cuestión de segundos. Llegaron a una cueva donde el chico prendió una fogata, miro a la peli rosado que se encontraba alejada de él.

_-"Si yo estuviera hay ella estaría a mi lado"_ Escucho al Shukaku hablar_

_-"Si tu estuvieras con ella, ella se encontraría corriendo"_ Le respondió Gaara_

_-Uhm solo mantenla a salvo por tu bien niño_

El pelirrojo suspiro su demonio interno ya la había aceptado como su pareja y haría cualquier cosa para protegerla y mantenerla a salvo, después de todo solo había un pensamiento en la mente del Shukaku _"Es Mía"_ no le importaba lo que pasará siempre sería suya y de nadie más sonaba egoísta pero él quería ser dueño de su vida, estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba ese dulce y cálido beso se lo había demostrado. Sin duda este día había sido de provecho ya había encontrado a su pareja, con la que compartiría su vida, con la que tendría muchos niños, hacía siglos que no tenía una, ahora su actual pareja tenía una fuerza descomunal nada mejor que ella para ser la pareja del Shukaku, era una digna mujer e iba a ser solo para él.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Nos leemos luego ^^**


	2. Un día juntos

**Tarde un poco porque ahora un poco ocupada buscando universidad, me ha tenido de aquí para allá sin poder escribir y se me dificulta actualizar.**

**UN DÍA JUNTOS**

Gaara miraba a la chica, se había quedado dormida, su rostro se veía angelical aquella ruda y fuerte chica se había esfumado, su apariencia era de una chica tranquila y dulce.

Algunos mechones de cabello caían ligeramente en su rostro haciéndola lucir más angelical. Poso sus aguamarinas ojos en los rosados y jugosos labios de Sakura, y pensar que el día anterior los había sentido sobre los suyos.

Sakura despertó poco a poco, sintiendo la intensa mirada del chico frente a ella, por un momento sintió el mundo detenerse a su alrededor, su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil, el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca la hacía querer huir lejos de ese chico. Pero a la vez quedarse con él, de forma inexplicable el beso del día anterior había cambiado su manera de verlo.

Gaara la miro sin expresión alguna, esa chica se mostraba a la defensiva con él, no quería tenerlo cerca eso era obvio, los ojos de ella expresaban temor, estaba acostumbrado a ver esa expresión, esos mismos ojos que mostraban algunas personas de su aldea al verlo. Jamás le importo que alguien lo viera de esa manera… Hasta ahora, no entendía porque le importaba tanto que una simple chica lo viera de esa manera, es decir siempre lo habían visto así porque justo ahora le importaba tanto.

_-"No lo entiendes ella es diferente_ Hablo el Shukaku en su interior_ Ella no es como los demás, y te guste o no ella será mía por eso te importa tanto sus pensamientos respecto a nosotros"._

-Vamos_ Hablo fríamente sin mirarla_ Te llevaré a Konoha.

-Espere_ Sakura miraba el suelo, los eventos del día anterior la habían dejado totalmente desaliñada su ropa estaba sucia, su cabello tenía arena por todos lados_ Cerca de aquí hay un río y me preguntaba si…

Gaara la miro de reojo para luego comenzar a caminar de nuevo. La chica comenzó a seguirlo desanimadamente, el chico la había ignorado totalmente.

* * *

-Llegamos_ Fue lo único que dijo el chico para luego alejarse, dejando a la peli rosado sorprendida.

Frente a ambos estaba una hermosa cascada que conectaba a un río.

Gaara la miraba desde una roca alejada, mientras la peli rosado se bañaba en el río cerca de la casada, solo tenía su ropa interior; ya que la ropa de ella se hallaba tendida en algunas ramas alejadas.

Sakura le había pedido que no la espiara, pero al ver ese sostén y cachetero de conejitos rosa, no lo había podido evitar.

Quería tenerla para él, sentirla en sus brazos, besarla cada día, verla dormir a su lado. La miro nuevamente ese beso había sellado la unión, sentía la necesidad de protegerla cuidarla porque esa mujer iba a ser su esposa, la madre de sus hijos y como tal debía ser tratada y respetada. Pero le era imposible dejar de pensar en estrecharla en sus manos y hacerla suya, suya y de nadie más.

Odiaba la idea de que alguien más la viera de esa manera u osara tocarla, ella era su mujer y solo suya, lo supo cuando despertó y vio esos jades ojos y su cara preocupada; esa chica estaba preocupada por él y por nadie más. Esa fue una de las razones, la otra fue al verla defenderse de manera tan altanera y testaruda, aun sabiendo que su destino se encontraba sellado, no se rindió por el contrario lucho hasta el último momento, era algo que admiraba en su mujer.

Sakura trataba de no toparse con la mirada del chico, lo cual era inútil. A pesar de que le había pedido que no la espiara, él simplemente no le hacía caso, es más parecía que se la comía con la mirada. Los aguamarinas ojos de él la detallaban y la hacían sentir desnuda y vulnerable.

No podía golpearlo, él era el Kazekage de la arena, si hacía algo por el estilo podría causar una guerra entre Suna y Konoha, ninguno ganaría nada pero perderían mucho.

-Kazekage_ Hablo lentamente, haciendo que él la mirara a los ojos.

-Ya te eh dicho que me llames por mi nombre_ Dijo acercándose donde estaba ella.

-Etto… Gaara q… quisiera preguntarle, por qué me ve tanto_ Sakura se encontraba viendo el agua.

No podía verle a los ojos, ni mucho menos el cuerpo del chico; el cual ahora se hallaba cubierto solo por un short negro, el cual llevaba debajo de su traje de Kazekage, la chica mira lentamente el desnudo y bien formado abdomen de él, un leve rubor aparece en sus mejillas, no podía olvidar que sin importar la edad que tenía Gaara era un Kage y debía mostrar algo de respeto.

-Porque eres mi mujer_ El chico la tomo de la barbilla, mientras veía esos rosados labios.

Sus cuerpos se encontraban a solo centímetros, las mejillas de ella se hallaban sonrojadas, él en cambio no hacía nada más que mirarla, desde sus hermosos ojos hasta sus rosados labios. El cuerpo de ella lo llamaba, él simplemente no podía evitarlo, no podía negarse.

Sin previo aviso él la tomo de la cintura, tenía la necesidad de sentirla junto a él, costara lo que costara. El cuerpo de ella se estremeció ante ese cálido contacto, su cuerpo se encontraba más cerca de él, podía sentir la respiración de Gaara chocando contra su rostro. El chico la tomo de la barbilla, mirándola a esos ojos jade, sin poder evitarlo le dio un cálido y apasionado beso en los labios.

Sakura abrió los ojos, no podía hacer nada sus manos se encontraban sujetas por el chico. Con la mano libre Gaara bajo hasta la cintura de ella, acercándola más a su cuerpo. No quería dejarla, ella era de él y no la iba a dejar por nada ni nadie. Al separarse Gaara la miro atentamente, la respiración de ella se hallaba exaltada, sus mejillas estaban rojas a más no poder.

Nuevamente había sucumbido ante la necesidad de tenerla para él, debía ganársela, no quería obligarla a nada y la única manera era enamorarla, para que ella aceptara estar con él. Y que nunca lo dejara, con cuidado se separó de ella, debía dejarla sola para que pensara la situación.

* * *

Sakura miraba como el pelirrojo buscaba alimentos para ambos, la chica debía aceptar que él estaba como quería, y cada vez que se le aproximaba y la besaba la hacía subir hasta las nubes, sacudió su cabeza ante la idea, no podía olvidar que ella amaba a Sasuke y tenía la esperanza de que el regresara. No podía darse el lujo de enamorarse de Gaara.

-La comida esta lista_ El chico se acercó a ella_ Luego de comer nos vamos recuerda que debo llevarte hasta la aldea_ Le acarició la mejilla.

-Está bien_ Las mejillas de Sakura se encontraban sonrojadas a mas no poder.

Luego de comer comenzaron a caminar en el bosque, el chico no tenía prisa de llegar ya que cuando llegaran debía separarse de su mujer por algunos días, claro que cuando llegaran a Konoha también tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Tsunade, no quería presionar a la chica así que la haría viajar a Suna por misiones y así tenerla para él.

* * *

La chica se encontraba hablando con Gaara, sus cuerpos estaban a solos centímetros de distancia. Sakura le sonreía cálidamente solo a él, había entendido que él ya no era el mismo de antes, había cambiado. En algunas ocasiones le aterraba la idea de tenerlo tan cerca, pero solo con el roce de sus manos la hacía borrar esos pensamientos.

El cielo se nublo, varios relámpagos aparecieron en el cielo, la lluvia comenzó a surgir, haciendo que ambos ninjas se refugiaran debajo de un árbol, sus cuerpos se encontraban mojados al igual que sus ropas. La lluvia no quería ceder de ningún modo.

Gaara miro a la chica a su lado, se encontraba sentada mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, el frío cada vez era más fuerte. Sin previo aviso el chico se arrodillo estrechándola en sus brazos.

La chica alzo su vista hasta los cerrados ojos de él, podía sentir como ardían sus mejillas y se aceleraba su corazón, su cuerpo no reaccionaba de ninguna forma solo se quedó allí entre los suaves y cálidos brazos del Kazekage.

La lluvia había cedido, y la luna se hacía presente iluminando los cuerpos dormidos de dos ninjas, los cuales se hallaban abrazados, sin previo aviso ambos cayeron ante los brazos de Morfeo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**eydalick****: Gracias, aquí está la continuación perdón por la tardanza.**

**Luna Haruno: Ohayo Luna-chan e Inner, me alegra verlas de nuevo. Inner apoyo tu idea yo también quiero uno así, besos.**

**NicoleAnimes: Gracias señorita.**

**HarunoAkatsuki: Gracias por tu comentario, si Sakura es de ellos y ellos de Sakura espero que te gustara este capítulo.**

**Sooyulyoo: Jejeje es tiempo del que la elija sea él, y Gaara la conquiste.**

**Gray-Gaara: Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Mican: Aquí está la continuación, gracias por leer.**

**Lucy-shii: Gracias por tu comentario me ayudó mucho jejeje es tiempo de que sea Shukaku el que busque novia.**

**Vanne: Jejeje gracias por tu comentario.**

**Lucy: Actualice cuando pude u.u últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo, me esfuerzo por actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Gizetleo: Jejeje no puedo dejar que Sakura lo crea un violador maniático, primero hay que crear el ambiente y luego lo que se dé.**

**Amane Amy: Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Luna: Jamás abandono un fic, la continuare hasta el final.**

**Darkzuryan: Gracias por tu comentario. Por cuestiones de estudio no pongo el día de publicar, pero siempre es a los 20 días o 30.**

**UchihaMisha: Espero que hayas encontrado la historia de la que me hablaste se oye muy interesante la verdad.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y a los que la pusieron como su historia favorita me animan mucho.**


End file.
